


No Turning Back

by EliseCY



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, reylo au, star wars alternate universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseCY/pseuds/EliseCY
Summary: Rey has heard so much about the infamous Kylo Ren, from the horrors of his past to the rumors of his present and ominous future. She's on a journey to stop the First Order and bring Kylo Ren down to his knees when the unthinkable happens. She falls captive into his hands.





	1. Chapter 1

When you fall in love with someone, you expect certain things—those initial butterflies, the carefree laughter and “honeymoon period,” combined with a dream-like state of being where nothing can go wrong. Nothing seems real and yet everything seems to be all at once. You marvel at how sweet the taste of honey is and bathe in the light of any sun in the sky. You wonder how you never realized how sensational this all was before. Overall, you just feel so much more alive.

That was what I expected.

Blasts of light beamed around me, scattering bolts of lightning mere inches away from my face, threatening to singe my skin at every turn. I tucked my lightsaber back into my belt, realizing this wasn’t the battle for that. I needed to use my blaster. The ground beneath me vibrated and heaved like ocean waves. I prepared my weapon clumsily while aligning myself with the fractured tree trunk at my back. The muck and grime of rolling around in battle, and stains from evacuating the starship, left me camouflaged quite well into my surroundings.

A white-hot pain skidded across the side of my thigh, searing through it like a burning blade. I yelled out in pain doubled over. I coughed and felt the cool dirt under my fingernails. What was that? I thought. I took another breath and sat back up, but not completely against the tree this time. Grimacing in pain, I looked down to assess the situation. I had been shot. Barely—a blast skating along my mid-thigh—but shot nonetheless. “Ah,” I hiss and tear off a piece of cloth hanging from my shirt. It looped down and around my leg. I cut through it with my nails and dip it in mud next to me. Beads of sweat dribbled down my temples. I looked down at the black and red pustules appearing on my leg. Slowly, I place the moist cloth on top, pressing firmly enough to both help and hurt at the same time. I fight back another shout. One more could give me away.

“Found her,” a deep voice coated in static crackled behind me. My stomach dropped and my body fell back onto the fragmented tree stump. I looked to my left and was met suddenly by a masked figure all in black. I knew who it was as soon as I saw his helmet.

I scowled. “Not for long.” Using almost every ounce of strength left in me, I pushed against my new foe, knocking him over. I obviously took him off guard. Immediately, I stood up to run away. Much to my dismay, as soon as I put one foot down, my leg practically laughed at the effort. When I put my weight on my injured leg, the skin around my burn tightened in all the wrong directions, magnifying the pain tenfold. I let out an involuntary cry, and the next thing I knew I was lying next to that stump once again.

“Take my hand,” the voice said. My eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” I asked without even looking up.

“Take my hand,” he repeated. I sat up and looked at him. He was staring at me through his mask, offering me a hand. The way his arm was tensed and thrust at me so urgently showed desperation, as if he knew of some secret that required taking my hand to save us both from impending doom.

I froze. So much was going on both inside and outside of me that seeing my troubled expression against the sheen of his mask helped me examine how I was feeling. I was confused, scared, and desperate. Stormtroopers were closing in on me and I didn’t know where my people were anymore. I was stuck. Yet, the leader of these warriors is seemingly making a pact with me in private. What is he trying to do? What kind of trick is this?

“Hurry!” he said more pressingly. I pushed my back against the tree trunk and held myself against it as if this planet could swallow me up into its arms to protect me until I could find my bearings again and return to a safe place.

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to go with you,” I spit.

“You’ll die out here. We need you. Get up.”

I just scowl at him.

“Come on!” he shouted, taking off his helmet. His hair was messy and sticking to his face. His eyes were wide and so deeply brown and focused that they could have fooled me into thinking he had everything under control and that everything was going exactly according to plan. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed.

He looked at me. One more thunderous blast plugged up my ears and sent my senses rumbling, rattling loosely in my head. I studied his face. This man behind the mask.  
The heat building in my heart expanded, bursting and leaking warmth throughout my entire body, sending shudders up and down my chest, lungs, arms, and legs. He is my enemy, I thought to myself as BOOMS from large blaster cannons penetrated my fogged ears.

“Come on!” he shouted, standing up, his long black suit covered in mud and ripped at the hem. “Come with me.”

BOOM.

Something about the way he said “me” hit me. Why did he want me to come with him? What was going on?  
More blasts and booms sounded behind me.

They’re coming, I thought, His stormtroopers are coming.

BOOM.

I couldn’t run. I couldn’t even walk. I didn’t know what to do.

Then I did something stupid. Whether or not it actually ended up being a stupid decision is an entirely different story altogether, but what I did was stupid in that moment.

I stood up and took his hand without any more hesitation.

He smiled a slight but obviously satisfied smile.

My chest tightened. I couldn’t stop staring at his face. My enemy’s face. With cunning eyes and a smug smile, he led me two steps (or hops, for me) higher up the hill I’d been hiding on, never taking his eyes off of me. I wanted to look deeper into him but realized I had never taken my eyes off of him either. Maybe we couldn’t. Maybe we were born to be enemies and had to watch our backs from each other. Or maybe his eyes and mine connected and glued together indefinitely through some strange force between us. Something felt different about him. Something wasn’t quite like I’d imagine. What was I expecting when finally coming face to face with the Kylo Ren?

Suddenly, the sky was at my feet and the woods around me were sideways. Before I knew what was happening, he had pushed my body against his side and gently, but swiftly, collapsed my body into a position where he could carry me away. I wanted to resist. This man was a vile creature who I had heard so much about…

But I couldn’t do it. My body wouldn’t give. My mind turned to ash. He…what was he? Who was he really?

BOOM.

Lights flashed everywhere and I tried harder and harder to move my body, but I couldn't. It was as if he had cast some sith-like spell upon my body, ceasing it from any movement. I opened my mouth but couldn't scream. I couldn't even whisper. I looked up at him as he walked up a ramp, carrying me into his ship. He looked down at me. Our eyes connected again. My heart stopped.

This was not what I expected at all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had never been captured before, let alone by someone like Kylo Ren. All she knew was that, from everything she'd heard, he was the living embodiment of the dark side. Why did he want her, and what would he do with her now that he had her? And who was behind that mask?

It was hot. I wasn't sure why, but it was really, really hot. The air around me was thick and muggy. Sweat drenched the nape of my neck, and my hair stuck plastered to it like a thick coat of paint. I tried to move my arms, but the chill of metal pushed against my skin. I looked down to see cuffs bolting my hands to either side of my body. I was detained, lying on a slanted table like somebody's meal. Like a sacrifice.

A deep drumming rattled me, growing increasingly louder in my ears, but it didn't take long before I realized it was all coming from inside my chest. My heart never stopped beating, as far as I could tell. I couldn't remember much of what had happened in the moments between being lifted up and carried into Kylo Ren's ship, by the man himself, and a few minutes ago when I regained consciousness.

My brows furrowed.

"Why can't I remember anything? What happened..."

My eyes trailed off and I got a glimpse of my cell for the first time. Pristine walls of black and silver ribbed along the circular room. I was in the center of a darkened detainment room. The guest of honor at a party of horrors. I continued assessing my surroundings when I noticed a shadow of darkness that didn't fit with the symmetrical display around me. It moved.

I wasn't alone.

I knew who it was immediately. Kylo Ren. I wanted to spit at him. The monster in the mask. I wanted to scream at him for everything he'd done--at all the destruction and torment that came from him and his men. I wanted to take out my lightsaber and pick up where we left off. But...that was just it. We didn't leave off in a way I ever could have imagined, and meeting him defied all the expectations and preconceptions I had of him to begin with. 

I was confused. More than confused, I was lost.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice smaller than I would have liked.

"You're my guest," he replied in his electric intonation.

"Where are the others?" I asked firmly. The moment the words spilled from my mouth, something shifted in the room. Unease flooded through me, setting my heart plunging into my stomach.

His faceless mask remained impassive. "You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" he jeered. I glared at him. There was something eerie and unnerving about talking to a stranger in a mask. No eyes to meet. No expressions to gauge. Nothing. Just cold metal and utter darkness. "You will be relieved to know I have no idea," he continued.

My shoulders relaxed. _At least the others are safe_, I thought. My eyes darted back at my masked captor. My body tensed again, but this time, I was furious.

“What do you want from me? Why am I here?” I seethed through my teeth. “Why did you—”

I stopped.

I remembered his hand reaching out to me. The way it felt to be held by him. Could a monster really touch someone like that? Was it possible?

_Villains notoriously deceive_, I reminded myself feebly, attempting to ignore the fact that I still wasn’t convinced the man who saved me from the stormtroopers really was who people said he was.

“You were seeking to kill me,” he said. His voice was matter of fact, with no indication of hostility or anger. It just _was_.

“I was.” I said. My voice was sharp.

“You still do?” This time he sounded almost amused, yet sincere, like he wanted to sit back and listen to a fun tale of why I may want to kill him.

Frustration bubbled beneath my skin. He was the bad guy! Why was this so hard? I wasn’t sure what I wanted. I definitely didn’t want to kill him. Then again, I did, didn't I? That's why we were in the woods. Well, I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to take him down. There was a strong difference. If it came down to life or death, though, I supposed I would have had to choose the latter. He was the one senselessly destroying countless lives. Kylo Ren was a monster. A _thing_. He was not a human like the rest of us. “It’s not hard when I’m being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

The air grew still. A distinct chill crept through the room. It pricked my skin, freezing my body upon impact. Then, without a word, Kylo Ren released the pressure on his helmet, took it off, stood up, and unveiled himself to me. He looked right at me, showing me who he truly was. He was there. He wanted to show me that.

I was speechless. In front of me no longer was a creature, a monster, a thing. It was a man. A young man with no helmet to seal his dark secrets within. His eyes were as dark as the woods he found me in, and the soft curls that tumbled away from his face were blacker than the endless galaxy just outside the walls around us. His face was long and stoic, and he presented himself with prowess. Yet, there was something vulnerable about him. Maybe it was because of this bold display of confident nakedness. Maybe it was him, taking off the mask to show me who he truly was without a moment's hesitation. Maybe it was him choosing to show himself to a girl he helped in the forest. Maybe he knew something I didn't know. Maybe he was scared.

He walked over to me, each step striking against the rigid, lifeless walls. He bent over me. “Who are you?” He moved his hand towards my face, but I sharply turned away. I scowled before looking back at him.

“Why don’t you start?” I said, daring him to move first. My voice was strong by my legs shuddered. For a moment, it looked like he sensed my feigned confidence and I started to panic. He leaned in closer to me, his eyes glued on me, and I got a better look at him. His eyes were big and full of thought. They endlessly searched me. I blushed and turned my head again. I wasn’t sure what I’d imagined Kylo Ren to look like, but this person sure wasn’t it. This _man_. Young enough to share experiences with me, but old enough that he should know better and be wiser than the cold-hearted machine he appeared to be. I guessed that was it. He always seemed like a machine to me. A robot incapable of feelings like love and compassion.

I thought of his hand reaching to me in the forest.

Shaking my head, I tossed the thought out. No. Kylo Ren couldn’t have possibly saved me. He had to have an ulterior motive. Why would he ever want to save me? It made no sense.

I looked back at him. His eyes were fixed on mine, he leaned even closer. My heart went wild. With a wave of his hand, a compelling force pulled me toward him. It was like nothing I’d ever experienced. What was going on? How could he control my body like this?

“What are you doing with me—”

“Shh, shh, shh,” he hushed, breathing out a warm hum on my cheeks. “You have something I want.” His full lips pouted as he waved his hand again. This time, it wasn’t a gentle pull. It was rough. It was an extreme force reaching inside my mind. I let out a small cry. It didn’t hurt. It was just…_invasive_.

For the smallest moment, I was tempted to let him in—to let him dig. As long as I hid whatever could be used against the Resistance, there was no harm. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t let him in like that. I felt so bare. So vulnerable. Irresponsible, really. The sensible part of me reprimanded the thought. 

I pushed back. My mind locked up. I wouldn't let him knock down the wall of steel I was putting between us. His eyebrows furrowed, lines creased between them, and he pushed harder. I felt the force pulse harder into my mind, knocking desperately against the wall I put up, but I wouldn’t let him get anything from me—

“I see something,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief but still concentrating. _So much for a steel wall, _I thought to myself. Still, on I went trying, pushing against that energy between us with everything I had in me. My hair dampened with sweat as I let out small sounds of discomfort. He was strong. “I see a little girl yearning for a family. I see a woman finding family in strangers. Han Solo,” he laughed quietly to himself and continued, “well if you wanted to find a good father in him, you’d be sorely disappointed.”

Fury bled from me. How dare he speak for my feelings—to criticize things he didn’t know about? Who did he think he was?

I pushed harder. His eyes fixed on me, an eyebrow raised.

“You sure are working yourself up,” he said, “there must be something you don’t want me to see.”

It felt like we were on either side of a door, both pushing, hitting, and smacking against it with all our might, attempting to open it, never realizing that it was impossible. There was only one way through, and we couldn't get there alone. 

That’s it. He took something from me, so I’ll take something from him. 

Suddenly, I let myself fall back onto the table, relaxed and breathing. I felt him probe my brain some more, but I could tell he was easing up, as if he had tripped from the sudden shift in intensity. I turned to him with a smile. “You don’t even know what it is you’re looking for.” 

His mouth turned up into a condescending smile and he shifted in his seat. “Oh?”

“You don’t even know who you are,” I said.

He laughed under his breath. “Well, you are very interesting,” he said, “but I really don’t have time to waste.” His hand reached to me, a dark parallel to our time together in the forest. Both times he was taking what he wanted, but the first time he actually seemed to be thinking about me too. This time, I would have the upper hand.

My mind focused and the world around me darkened. I only wanted to see him. I had to visualize him. Only him. I stared, taking in the blackness of his suit and the way his chest moved when he breathed. His pursed, questioning mouth, his large brown eyes, and the hair falling from his head. I concentrated. My face scrunched and my head ached. I had to focus. Focus. I’d never done anything like this, but if he could do this, I could too. I could feel it.

I was in. I suddenly heard nothing but cries. He was a baby. A mother heard his cries and scurried over to him in a bassinet the color of his eyes. She looked young, but I couldn’t make out her face. A wind blew against me, as if it were blowing that memory away. Another one. This time it was Kylo Ren as a boy. He was happy. He jumped onto his father’s shoulders. Small hands gripped his father’s hair as he steadied himself. “Look, Dad! I’m a pilot like you!” Another wind blew, washing the memory into a sea of darkness and empty space. Then he was alone. Shivering, crying, alone. Kylo Ren how he looked now, but a little younger. A teenager. A dark shadow loomed over him, grumbling and crackling, digging his claws into him. Then, everything went black. I couldn’t hear anything other than the sound of hearts beating against chests. The real Kylo and I still sat mere feet apart. I could feel him, but all I could see was one last figure: a young Kylo Ren holding the helmet of Darth Vader.

I let go of my mind, and it all rushed away, like the ocean scurrying from the shore to return to its proper place. It felt cleansed and in control. I looked at the real Kylo Ren in front of me and focused on his long expression. “You’re afraid.”

He looked terrified. “Ha! What do you think you’re talking about?” His impression of confidence nearly matched mine.

“I saw it. You’re scared, and you’ve always been scared. You’ve always wanted to be someone you’re not and you’re scared about it!”

His somewhat complacent expression quickly turned into boiling anger. He stood up, “What do you think you’re talking about?” he repeated. His voice was so deep I felt it reverberate up my body.

I held my ground, “I _saw_ it.” 

“You didn’t see anything,” he spat. He paced around the room, confused and panicked, before sweeping over to me again. He put himself so close to me I could barely see his face clearly and I could taste his breath. “I’ll see what’s going on in that head of yours.”

I was exhausted. My mind couldn’t take much more of this. I had to think up something else. Fast.

Without any further thought, I leaned up and kissed him. I could feel how shocked he was. I was shocked too.

My mind melted completely, and I felt his do the same. I felt him relax, not through his body, but through the serenity of his mind. And through a force I couldn’t explain, I knew he felt the way I did. Shocked, confused, excited.

I tasted him, and he tasted me back. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me, our lips meeting again and again. A gloved hand caressed my face. The fluttering in my chest was indescribable. 

He pulled away, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. He looked out into space. He ran his hand through his hair, looked at me, looked out again, and then picked up his helmet. He stopped to take a few breaths, lost in his own thoughts, and then put his helmet back on. He pushed a couple buttons on a keypad by the door. A beep resounded on a speaker. “I’m done with her for now,” he said. “Take her away.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is still captive on Kylo Ren's destroyer. She has to make a decision. Should she remain captive here, or should she make her escape? Another run-in with Kylo Ren may sway her decision.

[ ](https://eliseyeakley.tumblr.com/image/189911371883)

"Ow!" I mutter as a couple stormtroopers push me into a cold, nearly empty room. It's silver and hard with a cool tile floor that I now lay splayed on, filled with nothing but a bed and some broken crates.  
"Kylo Ren wants you in here for now."  
"Well you can tell him--"  
The doors shut before I can finish. I let out a frustrated breath.   
_What do I do now? Where do I go from here?_ I look around the room.   
Kylo Ren's face won't leave my mind. Both a dream and a nightmare that I'm afraid will haunt me forever. 

I lay myself on the bed. Its springs poke into my back and I think about how sleeping on the ground in Jakku as a child was more comfortable than this bed within the destroyer of a First Order leader. I'm not sure how much time passes before I hear multiple foot steps and muffled sentences coming from down the hall on the other side of my room.  
The door opens, its two sides parting and disappearing into the walls. From the end of the short hallway leading to my room, I see him just as clearly as I can hear his echoing footsteps. Kylo Ren is coming for me.   
Watching me, he strides towards me like he has one purpose and one purpose only. In this ship. In this room. In this mission. In this life. And it is to find me. He looks nowhere else but directly into my eyes. His face is focused, and my heart can't help but race at the sight of him striding closer and closer to me. The shorter the distance between us, the higher the heat inside of me spikes.  
His hair is a little dirty and has that look of being pushed back from when you run your hands through your hair out of frustration but it doesn't stay put. It falls around his face and along his prominent jawline. I trace it mentally and follow it to his mouth. It's poised in that permanent pout of his. He always looks as if a million things are going on all at once inside his head. I wonder what he's thinking right now.  
Kylo stops in front of me, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. I hadn't realized until now that there were two stormtroopers accompanying him from behind the whole time.  
He comes closer to me, and I instinctively press my back up against the wall. He comes even closer. Leaning down, he looks directly into me. I try to look away, but I can't escape the grasp that his dark brown eyes have on me. They're pulling me in and begging me to stay and never let go. Something deep in my chest starts to fizz.  
"Do you know why you're here, Rey?" His voice is barely a whisper, and I swallow at the way he says my name. Rey. So intimate. So benevolent. So earnest and yearning and true. Anything but him.   
“Why are you here?" I say, my brows bending together in a frown. "I thought we were done with each other."   
Kylo's face remains stern. His mouth soft and full, his eyes bursting with determination and...maybe something else.  
"No," he says with a short but sincere shake of the head, "You wouldn't be here if I were done with you."  
I purse my lips and scowl even harder. "Oh is that so?" I raise my voice. "So, as long as I'm valuable to you, you'll keep me alive? Is that it?"  
"No, Rey, that's not--"  
"Oh stop it. You're a monster."   
At this, Kylo freezes. His mouth, previously open and ready to speak, closes and falls. My stomach knots, and worry beads along my skin like sweat. I have to do this, though, I tell myself. I have to.   
I bite the bullet and continue, "Surely you can’t think I actually have feelings for you.” A slight twinge of pain flickers across his face. He’s thinking about the kiss. I can see it. “It meant nothing.” My voice is strong. Absolute. Although, I’m not quite sure if I believe it myself. My face falls momentarily, and the fear of revealing my uncertainty jolts me into making another move before he notices. “Like I could ever love a monster like you,” I growl, hoping I sound convincing. Kylo’s face fumes. I can almost see steam rising from his ears.   
“That feeling is mutual,” he replies with thinly veiled arrogance and a little too much fervor. He tries to stay even in his tone, but he’s seething. He sounded like a breaking ship coming unhinged when the words slowly trekked out of his mouth one syllable at a time.   
“I can see that,” I reply coyly, raising one eyebrow with a smirk. Kylo rises to his feet, scowling even harder (I didn’t realize it was even possible, but he proved me wrong).   
“Well,” he says, “I hope you enjoy eating and sleeping in these quarters for the rest of your life. It looks like that may be your fate after all.” He puts on his helmet resolutely. I roll my eyes to hide my nerves.  
“How charming,” I say flatly, “You really do have a way with words. How could I possibly resist you?” The sarcasm skates off my tongue drily, and although I can’t see his face, I can tell I’m just pushing Kylo Ren even further towards his limit.  
He walks over to me. I stand up. I look him straight in the mask, showing him I have no fear. I’m not afraid of him. I’m not afraid of you, I press in my mind.   
I know.  
I jump back. What just happened? Kylo…he…did he hear me? Did he hear my thoughts? I can’t wipe that confusion and shock from my face. Kylo takes off his helmet. I brace myself for whatever he is going to say next, assuming the worst, when I get another surprise.  
“Don’t worry,” he says, calmly, stepping closer to me, “I know.” His voice is a whisper now. I look up and see him searching my face. My whole body is covered in prickles of hot and cold rushing over me simultaneously. Hot and cold. Two complete opposites coexisting together and melting into one.  
Heat rises to my face.  
I feel Kylo’s breath against my neck, “I know you don’t believe my lies, but I have to say things in front of the others.” I glance at the storm troopers behind him as he continues, “I wouldn’t want you to.”  
My eyes narrow, “I don’t know what to believe.”  
Kylo’s face doesn’t move. He isn’t angry. He isn’t happy, or sad, or amused. He’s blank—serene, even. My heartrate speeds up. “You can’t fool me,” I say, trying to sound firm like before, but it’s no use. My complete and utter confusion, and having been blindsided, has left me sputtering in disarray.   
Then, the corner of Kylo’s mouth turns up, ever so slightly. Only I am close enough to see it. His eyes dart to mine. “I’ll be back. Don’t be afraid. I would never hurt you.” His deep voice reverberates throughout the nearly empty room. There was no way the others didn’t hear him. Maybe he doesn’t fear their perceptions of him after all. Maybe he’s lying about all of this. Maybe they’re in on it…  
I let out a deep, exasperated sigh and rub my temples. A loose strand of hair gets caught in my fingers. Kylo reaches out and loops it around his finger. My heart stops, but my eyes bullet into him. I slap his hand away from me.  
“Don’t you touch me,” I say, this time firm and resolute.   
Kylo does as he’s told, looking quite wounded. He nods and then puts his helmet back on. “Very well,” he says, his voice now filled with static, “I—”  
Sounds of hasty, stomping feet rumble into the room, breaking us from our conversation. A male imperial officer with dark hair and a thin face burst into the room, out of breath.  
“Come quick!” he wheezes, bending over with his hands on his knees. “We’ve been compromised.”   
“What?!” Kylo Ren whips around and glides out of the room. “What are you talking about? Take me to…” he turns to the two storm troopers and says, “keep an eye on her. Don’t let her out of your sight.” Then he turns around again, leaves the room, pushes a button, and closes off from me entirely, without so much as looking back.  
What was he going to say?  
I look at the storm troopers and give them a dirty look. “You best be on your way too.”  
One of them moves, as if wondering if he should put up a fight or not, but then he looks at the one next to him, they exchange glances, and then they turn around and leave without saying a word.  
The doors seal shut. I'm alone again. The room is so suddenly quiet that all I can hear is a foggy buzz from my own ears.  
The darkness and solitude shouldn't be this eerie to me. I lived this way my entire life. Maybe it's because this isn't by choice? Still...I have faced worse situations than this in my life...to some degree...  
I look around. Okay, I need to make a plan. How do I get out of here?  
The walls are empty, the bed has one sheet and a half a pillow on it (if you can even call it that), and there are some pipes and grooves in the wall behind me. That's it. Kneeling, I look under the bed, my fingertips pressed lightly onto the cold floor. Still nothing.   
I get up and walk over to the pipes. Maybe I can figure something out here...  
It takes a little while, but I finally find a vent near the floor behind the back wall across from the bed. After several attempts, I finally get the cover off, gently unscrewing each nail and placing them next to the ventilation shaft. I'm starting to wiggle into the cramped space when a thought passes through me. _Kylo Ren... he could have killed me back when he took me aboard his ship...why didn't he? _  
I think about him--the way he looked at me in the forest and the way he makes my blood boil. Then I think about the kiss and how smooth his lips were and how they parted ever so slightly when he kissed me back. Warm shudders dance up my body.   
_Well, maybe this can be plan B..._ I think to myself, wiggling out of the shaft and putting the vent cover against the opening. I study it and try to remember how I took it off to begin with. It would look really bad for me if anyone saw this.  
I line the cover back over the indents on the wall from which it came. I align the nails with the corresponding holes and push my body against it, attempting to quietly put it back into place. To no avail, it seems. As soon as I gave that last push, a large BANG boomed inside the room, sending clashes and clangings of reverberating waves down the ventilation shaft. I squint my eyes shut, half hoping Kylo Ren doesn't hear the sounds and come flying into my room again, demanding what is going on. The other half hoping that he will.


End file.
